


6 AM

by christylucky



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also love confessions kinda, cute boyfriends, enjoy, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christylucky/pseuds/christylucky
Summary: A cute Solangelo morning.





	6 AM

Will woke up at the break of dawn. He tried to recall his dream, but with no luck. He just knew it ended with a wedding, but he had no idea whose. Not that it really mattered. Demigod dreams were only worth considering when they brought bad news about the end of the world anyway. 

Will tried to lift his right hand to rub his eyes, but realized it had been immobilized by what he assumed was the one and only Nico di Angelo. Death Boy actually loved cuddles, especially when he could just curl up as close to Will as humanly possible while hugging his arm. It was a strange custom that Will had gotten used to and at this point, even found endearing. 

But hey, maybe Will was just whipped.

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and glanced down at Nico. Sure enough, the son of Hades lay there with his arms wrapped around Will’s, and one of his legs on top of Will’s underneath the blanket. The first sun rays managed to sneak through the curtains and light up Nico’s face, not that Will minded. Nico looked the most relaxed while sleeping, and this way Will could take in every single detail on his face, as he’d done many times before. Watching someone sleeping isn’t necessarily creepy, it’s actually very enjoyable; seeing a person you care about a lot get rest. Especially in Nico’s case. The kid seemed to never get enough sleep, no matter how much Will nagged him about it. Until a few months ago, that is, when Will casually moved to the Hades cabin. Well, technically it wasn’t a full-on move - most of his things were still at the Apollo cabin, it’s just that he spent the nights with Nico. He had a few clothing items, towels, a toothbrush, some hair supplies… okay, maybe he did move in with Nico. But it was just a cabin after all.

Will would definitely not mind getting an actual apartment with Nico. They could live somewhere in the city and grow old together. If they survived long enough at Camp Half-Blood, that is. 

The sunlight was on Nico’s eyes now, making him scrunch his face, and Will’s heart wanted to burst right then and there. Before he could stop himself, he lay on his side, reaching out and booping Nico’s nose. The only reaction he got was Nico burying his face into Will’s chest. Will smiled and leaned closer to kiss the top of Nico’s head. Though, his lips met something that definitely wasn’t hair. He pulled back, only to see a wide-awake Nico di Angelo, grinning at him like an idiot. 

Hey, at least he was Will’s idiot.

“Hi’’, he said.

“I don’t appreciate you kissing me with your morning breath’’, Will responded, but couldn’t keep himself from smiling.

“It’s your own fault.’’ Nico yawned. “Why are you up so early?’’

Nico’s yawns always reminded Will of puppies. Quiet and so cute it was heartbreaking. “Had a weird dream.’’

Nico clearly tensed upon hearing that.

“A normal dream’’, Will quickly added. “I barely even remember it.’’  
Nico’s shoulders dropped a bit, but he still seemed a bit worried. 

Will pulled the covers off of himself and got up. He turned to Nico, who was already tugging himself back in and closing his eyes. Will smiled before pulling the covers off of him too. “Rise and shine, sunshine! Time for exercise and a healthy lifestyle!’’

Nico groaned and glared at Will. “I’d rather sleep than have a healthy lifestyle.’’

“Too bad I’m your boyfriend.’’

“Don’t say that’’, Nico mumbled and sat up. His hair was sticking up in all directions and Will let out a laugh. Nico glared at him again. “You are such an annoyance.’’

Will scoffed and entered the bathroom. ‘’Oh, you love me.’’

“Hmm, I don't remember saying that…”, Nico said in a teasing manner, and Will shot him a glare with a toothbrush in his mouth. He disappeared behind the bathroom wall for a second and came back twirling the toothbrush between his long fingers. 

“Well, that's because you're not comfortable with saying it.” Will looked at Nico. “Right?”

Nico clicked his tongue with a smile on his face and stood up. “Maybe.” 

He shortly glanced at Will before putting on his skull patterned slippers Piper had given him. Apparently, her dad had gotten them as a gift from set, but they were too small for him. Nico didn't really care where they came from, he was just happy to have slippers so he wouldn't have to walk across the cold floor of the Hades cabin barefoot. 

Will watched him as he walked to the bathroom and took out his own toothbrush. They brushed their teeth side by side in silence. 

Once Nico was done he wrapped his arms around Will's waist, while the blond was calming his hair. Nico pressed his cheek on one of Will's shoulder blades and closed his eyes. 

“I do love you, though”, he whispered. 

Will froze for a quick second. He blinked a few times before putting his hairbrush down and turning around to face Nico. 

“You can't just say that”, he groaned, but the expression on his face did not match his words nor his tone of voice. He was smiling so brightly Nico was sure he was going to go blind. 

Meh, he thought, it would be worth it.

“Sure I can.” Nico shrugged, his fingers intertwined at the small of Will's back. “I love you, don't I? I have the right to express myself if I wish to.”

Will rolled his eyes, his smile somehow even wider. Nico could feel himself grinning back. Will placed his index finger underneath Nico's chin and tilted his head upwards. Nico smiled into the kiss, as he almost always did when it came to Will's morning kisses. Everything was just so soft and it managed to make Nico feel all bubbly on the inside, which he never thought was possible before he met Will. 

Nico knew he could get used to that every morning, even if it included getting up at 6 am.

**Author's Note:**

> A mess it is but oh well


End file.
